Mexican Honeymoon
by JayNYC
Summary: Mexico, sex crime, Elliot and Olivia undercover in a beach resort all mixed up in a spicy plate.
1. Chapter 1

**Wednesday late afternoon: Cragen****'s office.**

"You two are going to Mexico."

The look on Olivia's and Elliot's faces following Cragen's statement was a mix of surprise, astonishment, shock and confusion.

"Tomorrow morning; plane takes off at 8.30 am."

Elliot added a raised eyebrow to his facial expression.

"Take a seat." Cragen pointed at the two chairs in front of his desk.

Olivia pulled herself together before Elliot, "Captain, we're in the middle of a case, what's this about?"

"This is about the case."

_In three weeks, three couples were found brutally murdered.__ Same MO for all of them: the men were beaten to death while the women were raped and then killed. The last two were found in their apartment, exactly like the others. No witnesses, nobody saw or heard the fights. Just normal people, living normal lives with normal jobs. The only link between the victims was their age, they all were in their twenties, but with the third couple the connection broke, husband was forty-six and wife forty-two._

_Elliot, Olivia, Munch and Fin spent the whole Wednesday morning and early afternoon with routine investigation: meeting the parents, friends, job colleagues, searching for a motive, trying to get the accounts square, but nothing added up in that case. They were totally groping in the dark._

"The lab found traces of cocaine mixed with heroin and some sort of chemical substance in the apartment of our latest victims.", Cragen started to explain.

"So, how does it help us?", asked Elliot "Killer is a drug addict, nothing new, there are thousands in the city."

"The problem is that the drug was found in the victim's clothes in their walk-in closet inside a baggage and this is a new recipe according to our friends at Narcotics."

"Let me guess, there was still the sticker of their recent travel on the baggage.", said Elliot.

"Exactly, I made a few calls and turns out that our victims spent their honeymoon in a resort in Cancun. Is it a coincidence that also our first two couples had been to Mexico three and two weeks prior their deaths?" Cragen continued leaning towards his two detectives.

"One no problem, two possible, three is a proof and no coincidence. We didn't find out about the first two 'cause they were killed a lot after their travel. You think they were used as couriers?" Olivia tried to reason

"Happy American couple, back from their special vacation in Mexico, no guard would search them.", said Elliot shrugging.

"Alright but it's dangerous, there was still a possibility for them to be inspected. It's not like when they swallow it.", Olivia could not get a sense from the story.

"The question is: why would they risk a federal charge for this?" Asked Elliot more to himself than to the others in the room.

"Maybe they were threatened, or maybe they did it for money. They all had average jobs. The real question is: why would the guy getting the drug risk the entire smuggling by raping and over killing the couples?", wondered Cragen.

"Perhaps he's just a perv puppet in the whole organization. He gets the drug for his bosses and then goes back to his victims. But this time he was unlucky, some drug spilled and we found it." , assumed Elliot

"Why didn't you call us earlier?", asked Olivia to Cragen "And why do we have to go there if the rapist is here?"

"I've been in a closed door meeting with la crème de la crème of 1PP for the whole day. I called you as soon as they left. They decided we have to follow the lead from its source to end up here. Plus our next victims could now be drinking their last tequila. We don't have much time. Go home and get ready.", Cragen said firmly.

Elliot and Olivia exited Cragen's office. Munch and Fin were already back and done for the day.

"Hey, what's up you two?" greeted Fin.

"We are going to get married.", answered Elliot walking past them with Olivia. They grabbed their stuff and left the squadroom.

"What did we miss?", whispered Munch to Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N****.**: I didn't do this for the first chapter because I forgot.

I own nothing, characters belong to Dick Wolf...

**Wednesday 8.00 pm: Elliot's house**

"Mexico?", Kathy was paralyzed by Elliot' s news. Fork remained mid-air with spaghetti hanging from it.

Elliot's kids sat still as statues directing their gaze from their father to their mother. They could feel the environment heating up and the situation getting tense between their parents.

"It's for the case I'm working on, I talked to you about it a few days ago." Elliot tried to manage his way out taking it easy and calm. He knew Kathy would have got upset.

Kathy sprang up dragging the chair noisily on the floor. She then raised her arm and glanced towards the living room. They were going to talk privately.

"When I get back, you four better have your plates shining, and check on Eli", she said speaking up.

The little kid was the only one in that kitchen not knowing what all the turbulence was about.

Elliot walked in the living room and Kathy, behind him, closed the door.

"When are you leaving?", she asked trying to keep her voice low and calm.

"Tomorrow morning, I came home earlier to pack." Elliot replied keeping the same low tone.

Kathy crossed her arms, a sad and wretched look on her face.

"Well, at least you told me this time…"

"Kat I'm sorry, it's a decision coming from above, from the headquarter."

"Ok but… why you Elliot? Your job is enough dangerous here in New York, why go down there?"

"It won't be dangerous. Me and Olivia will only have to act cool and do nothing, just enjoy the sun and the beach."

"Oh, you're going with Olivia…", Kathy turned around and took a few steps away from his husband giving him her back.

"Yes, we'll have to look like a married couple." Elliot said that knowing he was on a dangerous ground.

Kathy quickly turned around looking him straight in the eyes; Elliot could not yet understand how her wife could be so jealous about Olivia. They've been partners for more than 10 years and Kathy talked with Olivia about how she felt.

So trying to downplay it a bit, "It would look odd if I was teamed up with Munch for this.", a smile grew on Elliot lips.

But Kathy wasn't in the kidding mood.

"I guess Olivia has a comfortable sofa… You know where your luggage is.", Kathy walked past him toward the door.

"Kathy…", Elliot begged her.

Kathy stopped and turned her head to him "Be safe Elliot.", she said with flat voice.

She then opened the door and went back in the kitchen.

**Wednesday 9.00 pm: Olivia's apartment**

Olivia went for the door when she heard knocking. She looked from the peephole, after recognizing the figure behind the it, she loudly exhaled, rolled her eyes, unbolted and opened it.

"Kathy mad?", she asked even if the answer was standing in front of her.

A glance from her partner was enough; Olivia stepped aside and let Elliot in.

"Make yourself home, I'll go get a blanket and a pillow."

"You have anything to eat? I didn't make it through the second bite."

"Yeah, you know the way to the fridge.", Olivia shouted from her bedroom.

After a few minutes Olivia came back with the bedding stuff; Elliot was eating a sandwich he made filling in various types of food.

"How bad?", she asked sitting in front of him.

"Mmmh…", he mumbled the answer in between the chewing "Not that bad", Elliot swallowed and took another bite.

Olivia dropped the argument and changed the subject.

"I'll have to call back Fin; he'll be happy he won't have to drive all the way to Queens to get you."

She made the phone call while Elliot finished his lavish dinner.

"Fin got our aliases and cover story ready; we'll study them tomorrow on the way there." Olivia let Elliot know when she ended the call.

He nodded back at her.

"I think I'm going to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day. Good night Liv.", he said brushing the crumbs off of himself.

"K, night El.", she murmured.

Olivia turned off all the light and went in her bedroom while Elliot settled on the sofa.

**Here we go, second chapter done and more to come; stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: As usual I**** own nothing.**

**Thursday 5.30 am: Outside Olivia's apartment.**

"Kathy mad?", Fin grinned at Elliot.

Elliot was exiting the hallway of the building followed by Olivia; they both were carrying their luggage.

"You're an ass." , he answered.

Fin smirked and helped Olivia putting her bag in the trunk.

Finally they were set and ready to go. Elliot sat in the front with Fin and Olivia took the back seat.

"Next stop, JFK.", Fin announced, "Look in the compartment."

Elliot leaned forward and opened the drawer in front of him. He took the envelope, opened it and passed Olivia her file.

"Olivia Shane, not bad.", she commented after reading her undercover name.

"Elliot Baker and we run a bakery… Really? Fin!", Elliot asked perplexed.

"What? I came up with the names and John took care of the job."

"The Bakers… sounds good to me." Olivia popped out leaning forward from the two seats in front of her smiling at Elliot.

The rest of the trip to the airport was spent in silence. Elliot and Olivia went through their cover stories a few times. After about forty-five minutes they arrived at the international departures.

"Me and Munch will keep on investigating from here. Don't forget to contact us every day." Fin gave them the final directives.

Elliot and Olivia took their baggage from the car and were about to leave when Fin called them back at the car.

"Hey you lovebirds... aren't you forgetting something really important?"

They both look confused, so Fin raised his hand holding between the thumb and the index finger two gold rings.

"Please exchange your vows."

Elliot walked back to the car, "You are enjoying this, huh?"

"Have a good one guys. Watch each other back."

Fin waved at Olivia who replied with a nod and a wink.

Then she and Elliot, after wearing their rings, entered the airport.

**Thursday 2.00 pm: Mexico, Cancun hotel beach and resort.**

The flight was about four hours and half long. It went smooth, no bumps, only a couple of air pockets before landing. Olivia and Elliot spent that time reviewing their biographies and testing each other on it. At the end Olivia knew her partner cover story, apart from hers, and vice versa.

At their arrival at the hotel, they were welcomed with a fruit cocktail.

"Bienvenidos a Cancun.", clerk welcomed them.

Elliot showed off his Spanish knowledge "Gracias amigo."

"Wow, that's impressive.", Olivia murmured behind his back.

"Do I hear sarcasm in your voice… sweetheart?", Elliot pulled out a broad fake smile.

Olivia put on a –what are you talking about- face and hand gesture.

The receptionist laughed hearing the couple's dialogue in front of him.

"May I have your passports and a credit card please?"

Elliot handed him the requested documents. After a few digits on the computer he was done.

"Ok, I need you to sign this form here, and here.", Feliz, this was the name on his plate, drew a –V- where Elliot had to sign.

When it was done and they got the key, a handler proposed to help them with their luggage. He put them on a cart and accompanied the couple at the elevators. Room was number # 1111, so eleventh floor, room eleven.

Miguel, this was the handler's name, brought the luggage in and showed Elliot and Olivia the room and its amenities which comprehended free internet connection, cable tv, fridge, vault, king size bed and the best of all, the terrace with a view on the pool at ground level and on the crystal clear Mexican Gulf. Elliot gave him a ten bucks tip.

When he turned around, Olivia was still admiring the view outside, on the terrace. He joined her outside putting his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking?", he asked softly.

"I can't believe those people won't be able to admire this breathtaking view ever again."

**Sooo, here we are in Mexico****! Will Elliot and Olivia be believable as a couple at the eyes of the still unknown enemy?**

**More to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned, as usual.**

After Olivia pointed out that the ten dollars tip Elliot gave the handler, corresponded to his daily salary in pesos, he decided that it would have been better to change a hundred dollars at the bank inside the hotel into local currency.

They spent the rest of their first day looking around inside and outside the hotel, always going hand in hand. The outside was pretty big; apart the huge beach owned by the hotel and the pool, there were a big garden with local plant life, a stage with bar for the evening events, beach volley fields, climbing walls and a separated restaurant for Mexican specialties only.

Whenever anyone of the hotel staff was in sight, they would go off into a corner and try to perform a make out scene. The first tries were awkward and the discomfort palpable but after five times, two gardeners and a cleaning lady no one would have ever thought they were just partners on the job: the method was now patented and well-tested.

At 8.00 pm they went at the outdoor buffet for dinner. The place was crowded, there were a lot of families and unluckily for them, many couples; competition was high and they had no idea how to become the chosen ones. Elliot took a table for two in a position where they could have controlled the area surrounding them while Olivia went to fill her plate. When she was back at the table, it was Elliot's turn at the tableful.

Near the end of the dinner, it became clear to them that the only persons really in contact with the vacationers were the entertainers, so their man or woman could have been one of them. Realizing this, brought them to one conclusion: they were going to rock for the coming days.

The next day, Elliot and Olivia, after breakfast, went at the beach early to take up a thatched hut open on the sides so that they could get cover from the sun during the day. Elliot was wearing trunks with a floral pattern; Olivia was in bikini and beachrobe. Elliot sat with his legs open, one on each side of the beachchair; Olivia sat in between in front of him. He took the sun cream and started to rub it gently on Olivia's back.

"You two up already?", a Spanish accent reached them.

It was Cisco, the head of the entertainment staff.

"Yeah, we don't wanna miss a single beat of this paradise.", said Elliot moving now on Olivia's shoulders.

"I understand, where are you from?", he continued friendly.

"New York City, it was time for us to evade from the chaos for some time." , said Olivia this time, leaning back on Elliot and bringing his arms to cross around her belly.

"Wow, NYC, the big apple… I'm a Yankee fan. So later we'll play some Latin-American music, hope you'll join me."

"Sure! I've always wanted to learn some dance steps right El?", Olivia raised her head and looked up at Elliot.

"Yeh hun, we'll be the first in line.", he said looking down at her and rubbing his nose tenderly on her cheek.

"Ok then, I'll see you guys later!", Cisco said goodbye.

So first it was Latin-American dance, in which Elliot proved to be a total stick.

"You should see me dancing tango!", he joked causing a lot of laughs in the crowd.

Then it was the banana boat time. Olivia couldn't help to recall the famous scene from the Jaws movie.

At the end of the day, they asked Cisco if they could rent the water scooter even if it was already closed, for a romantic ride at sunset.

"No problem New York friends", he said.

So it was done, when they brought the scooter back Elliot asked him if there were other people from New York; there were other two couples that he knew.

Saturday, Sunday and Monday went by quickly. Dance after dance, game after game Elliot and Olivia became the first choice of the entertainers.

No news from Munch or Fin meant good news; if nobody else was killed during that time it could only mean that whoever had to smuggle the drug was now looking for his next preys.

Elliot was actually good in limbo dance; all the things they were proposed doing, they would do it to show off. Olivia took the challenge and went paraflying; the view from up there was spectacular and the boat driver made her do what was called the – Milagro de Jesùs- (Jesus' Miracle) which consisted in the boat driver to slow down and let the parachute come down slowly so that Olivia could run on the water for a little while before speeding up and going back up in the air again.

That evening, the two went back in the hotel room for a quick shower before going out for dinner.

"Look, what a bouquet!", Olivia was amazed by the bunch of flowers on the table in the bedroom.

"They never did this before. Looks like they like us." Elliot shrugged.

Then he went to open the vault in the wardrobe; Elliot blocked. He put the passports, his wallet and the hotel receipt one over the other in that order, now it was the receipt, passports and wallet. He closed the wardrobe and went in the bedroom where Olivia was sitting, still observing the flowers.

"They're wonderful huh?", he said walking behind the table and taking a pick inside the bunch.

"We really should take a shower.", he said walking towards her. With a quick movement Elliot lifted Olivia, one hand under her armpit the other under her knees.

"What are you doing?", she asked chuckling.

In the bathroom Elliot let her on the sink, closed the door, and opened the water in the shower.

"We are not showering together, right?" she asked confused.

"Somebody's been in the room. Our things in the vault were moved.", Elliot whispered.

"You sure?"

"Yes, and the flowers…"

"Bug?"

"Worst…camera."

"Shit! They really want to be sure.", Olivia exhaled a bit worried.

"Seems like that."

"What do we do? If we turn the vase around, they could become suspicious so…"

"We play their game."

**Houston we have a problem…****Are they really going for it?**


	5. Chapter 5

After about half an hour Elliot got out from the bathroom laughing at Olivia; he only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"We'll see who's tired tonight."

"Move, grab my clothes, I'm starving." Olivia was giggling and gave Elliot a butt slap while he was still on the doorway.

He went at the wardrobe and brought back at her some clothes, then he moved out from the camera sight to dress himself up. After a few minutes Olivia exited the bathroom too.

"Are you ready to go?" she yelled at Elliot in the other room.

"Yep:", he walked in the bedroom and moved towards her.

"I wanna give you an appetizer as an anticipation for tonight.", he said putting his arms on her shoulders and pushing her back against the wall.

"The only appetizer I have in mind right now is tortilla chips and Guacamole." Olivia crossed her finger on the back of Elliot's neck.

"Aha, I see.", Elliot leaned forward and kissed her on the neck.

"This is a hit below the belt...", Olivia whispered in his ear loud enough to be heard by the camera. The she rubbed her cheek on his, "You know that's my weak spot."

Elliot chuckled, lifted her by the waist to go sit on the bed; now Olivia was on his lap smiling at him. She took his head between her hands and put on a passionate kiss for the camera.

Elliot was taken aback and let slip a moan.

"Now, that was below the belt." , he mumbled when it finished.

"Oh, I can feel it… for sure.", she said giving a naughty look down on his lap.

"I think I'll eat lightly.", he joked.

So Olivia finally had her tortilla with Guacamole.

"You see Cisco?", Elliot asked looking at the tables around them.

"Uhm, no, he didn't show up yet. Maybe he is replaying over and over again our performance."

They were pretty sure Cisco was their man at that point.

"Speak of the devil…" Elliot glanced at the entrance of the buffet area.

Cisco was arriving; on his way in, he started looking around anxious, clearly he was looking for someone. When his gaze dropped on Elliot and Olivia's table, he calmed down and kept going like nothing ever upset him.

"He was totally searching for us." Elliot said eating his taco.

"You ok?", he asked when he saw Olivia lost in her thoughts.

"Yeh, just thinking about how we'll have to play it tonight. The thought of somebody consistently watching us is just creepy."

At the end of their dinner Elliot asked if they could have a bottle of tequila to take away, with two lemons.

At the time to get back in their room, "Ready to party?", he asked.

"Let's do this…"

As they entered their room Elliot went in the bedroom and put the Tequila on the bedside table

"Get the glasses honey!", he yelled.

Olivia caught up with him in the bedroom, she jumped on the bed and handed Elliot the two small glasses.

"Here we go, one is served."

They went on with the salt and lemon ritual having five consecutive shots of Tequila. Of course, that wasn't tequila anymore. On their way to their room, Olivia poured the tequila and filled the bottle with water from a fountain in the garden.

After half a bottle was gone, they moved under the sheets giggling and kissing like two drunk college teens. One after the other they're clothes were thrown on the floor. They wouldn't turn off all the lights... all that effort wasn't going to be wasted; they wanted them to watch.

Elliot took the lead and went on top and started with his body movements. After a while he grew in speed; they both where breathing heavily. Olivia put her hand on Elliot's back pretending to scratch him.

"You doing ok?", asked Olivia.

"These push ups are killing me, bed is too soft.", he said, letting out a loud moan.

"You wanna roll?"

"Yes, please."

With a sudden move, Olivia rolled to her left and Elliot to his right letting himself fall on the bed; Olivia was now on top. She sat on his crotch and anchored her arms behind her back on Elliot's legs. Elliot caressed her waist and then grabbed her side and so they started moving up, down back and forth. Their breath was becoming heavier and heavier, groans and moans louder. When Olivia reached her fake apex, she threw herself down towards Elliot and stopped; her face resting on Elliot's chest which was going up and down quickly, his arms were around her back, keeping her attached to him. After a few minutes, Olivia moved to her right side and cuddled up against her partner.

The sleep came heavy and deep for both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**P.S. Disclaimer: Sorry for the day of delay but there is university too…**

**Tuesday 8.30 am: Hotel room**

Olivia opened her eyes and stared at the white wall in front of her. She could hear water running in the pipes. She turned around, Elliot wasn't there. The water she heard, it was him taking a shower. She felt like she could sleep a lot more, so she grabbed the pillow next to her and hugged it. She could smell Elliot's aftershave lotion, so she recalled what happened the night before. Olivia raised her head to look at the table at the other side of the room and looked at what was standing on it: the flowers… the camera. Then she dropped her head back down on the pillow. A lock of her hair landed under her nose; she could smell the perfume again. She's never been so close to her partner to end up permeated by that delicate scent. Well, she had always liked it, no complaints, but she needed a shower too. So, she sat on bed side and wrapped the sheet all around her and then moved to the bathroom door. The water wasn't running anymore.

"El, are you…", Olivia stopped. A wife wouldn't ask his husband if he is still in the shower because she is afraid to find him naked, no. So she just opened the door and went in.

He was out of the shower but wearing a robe.

"Hey. I'm done, it's all yours.", he said.

"Hey, thank you. Slept well?", she asked, entering the shower still wrapped in the sheet.

"Yep, like a baby. You?",

"Great, I didn't hear you get out of bed. Can you hold this and…", Olivia handed him the sheet from behind the shower curtain.

"Ohhhh they better have liked it", she panted.

"I bet they did, I liked it! Didn't you?", he said noticing Olivia's clumsiness and uncomfortableness.

"Uhm…How are your biceps?", she shot from behind the curtain.

"Uh, touché.", Elliot wore his boxers and went back in the bedroom.

Once Olivia was done, they went to have breakfast.

"You're late today.", Cisco joined them with a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Yeah, maybe we went a bit too far yesterday night.", Elliot poked at Olivia.

"Yaaah, I see.", Cisco winked at Elliot and looked Olivia up and down.

"Sooo, we'll meet you at the beach ok? Latin-American right?.", Elliot stood up taking Olivia's hand.

"Sure New Yorkers! See ya.", Cisco tried to perform a New York accent.

Elliot and Olivia headed to the beach.

"Did he actually wink at you in that way you men wink at each others?", Olivia asked with an eyebrow raised.

"All I can say is: he watched it all and yes, he liked it."

They spent the morning swimming in the tepid and green-blue sea. Olivia found out that trying to drown Elliot was fun until he stayed under water to come up, get her on his shoulders and then throw her back in the water head down. Now, that was fun…for him.

In the afternoon the weather became cloudy and dark fast, so they decided to go and try free climbing. Last time Olivia tried, it was more than ten years before with her colleague Jeffries but she hadn't lost her pace, even if it was a little slower than before. Elliot did pretty well, with all the workout in the gym at the stationhouse, it wasn't a problem for him to lift his own bodyweight.

Back in their room, there was a surprise.

"Thank God! The flowers are gone.", Olivia puffed.

"I have a feeling we are close to success or failure."

That evening a rainstorm broke out, so Elliot and Olivia, after dinner, went at the stage which was now covered with tarpaulins. A local band was playing Mexican music. It looked like all the people from the resort moved in there. Elliot and Olivia could find a quiet table in a corner and ordered two tequilas.

After an hour at around 9.30 pm the band stopped playing, it was karaoke time, theme of the night: improvisation. Elliot took advantage of it.

"Watch this." He said to Olivia standing up.

He went on the podium where the microphone was, and acting a bit high he started singing and joking about his job, how the big supermarket chains were destroying his and her wife activity, how they had to convince his mom to pay for their travel…that was pretty funny.

Back at the table he ordered two other tequilas with salt and lemon.

"You think it'll work?" Olivia asked.

"We don't have much time left. Sink or swim."

The answer arrived less than an hour later. Olivia was resting her head on Elliot's chest, his left arm was around her shoulder; they were watching other people performing their own songs and jokes when Cisco arrived at their table.

"May I sit and keep you company?"

"Of course, take a sit.", Elliot welcomed him.

"You guys are phenomenal! But hey, you shouldn't be drinking this tourist stuff.", he said pointing at the tequilas.

"No? You know something better?", Olivia asked.

Cisco winked at them and glanced at the waiter "Dos -Sacrificio Maya- por favor."

"What's that?", asked Elliot.

"Mayan Sacrifice. You drink that, you'll never want to stop."

The waiter arrived a couple of minutes later with two round glasses. He put down the tray and took one of the glasses; then he pulled out a lighter from his pocket and lit the top of the drink on fire.

"Ok, drink from the straw…all of it. Quick, quick!", he said excited to Elliot.

Elliot drank through the straw a sucked all the drink up in one single breath.

"Wow! That was strong." , he said batting his eyelids; a hot flush hit him.

"Now it's your turn.", Cisco moved towards Olivia.

The waiter repeated the trick and offered the flaming drink to her. Her body response to the drink was the same as Elliot's.

"What's in it?" , she asked.

"Tequila, vodka and a choice between coffee liqueur and rum."

"It's great, and you're right, I want another one.", Elliot blinked at Cisco.

Cisco laughed and nodded at the waiter. Then he turned serious.

"The things you said during the karaoke, were they true?", he asked Elliot.

"Yes, you know. We run a small activity in a big city. There are supermarkets, everywhere. Nobody takes the time to go buy good and fresh bread when they have all they need next door. They'd pay less than in the big chains and eat less chemicals but it is what it is. We still need to pay our suppliers. Once we get the money and pay them…" Elliot shook his head in silence so Olivia continued.

"…We'll have to close and start over again with some other job. Won't be easy, won't be easy at all."

Cisco sighed like he could understand the troubles they were in. The three kept watching the karaoke for a while then Cisco talked.

"Maybe I can help you."


	7. Chapter 7

**FIRST OF ALL, CONGRATULATIONS TO MARISKA AND PETER ON THEIR NEW BABY GIRL!**** (****I know, I'm late)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"What do you mean?", asked Elliot with a skeptic look on his face.

"Maybe, we should go talk privately. My room?", suggested Cisco.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and then nodded to Cisco. The three went out in the rain and walked until they arrived at the entrance of an area closed with an automatic gate. The sign on the main door read: "Staff only".

"This is where we stay, all the people working in the resort.", Cisco explained.

Cisco opened the door on the side of the gate with a key and let them in.

"Can you do it? I mean, letting us in here?, Olivia asked.

"Uhm, yes, you're my friends now.", he winked.

Cisco brought them in his bungalow and offered them a drink. After a couple of shots Elliot decided that it was time to talk serious.

"So how are you going to get us money? Because this is the subject, the money."

"You get straight to the point huh? I like you, and my friends will like you too.", Cisco said slouching on the sofa with his right ankle on the left knee and holding a drink.

Elliot and Olivia were sitting in front of him waiting.

"Friends?", asked Olivia when she saw that Cisco wasn't going to continue.

"Yes, out of here, hinterland.", he stopped again without giving further information.

"Ok, if you took us here to play games and waste our time, then, goodbye." Elliot stood up and went for the door with Olivia.

"Allright! You just passed your last exam. Congratulations!", Cisco mimed a clap. Elliot and Olivia's faces were two question marks. Cisco with a sudden move sat back on the couch properly and put his drink on the table in front of him.

"We don't want people that would do anything for the money. Money makes you stupid and makes you do wrong things. We can't afford that.", he explained.

"You keep repeating we, who's we? Who are you?", asked Elliot impatient.

"I'll explain everything to you. Please sit."

Elliot and Olivia came back and sat again.

"I want to clarify something to you before. If any part of this conversation gets out of that door, you are dead. If I become aware that you tried to screw us, you're dead, your families are dead. If you don't follow every single order as it was explained to you, you're dead. If you contact the police, you're dead.", Cisco was counting every threat on his fingers.

"So, you want us to pinky swear?", said Olivia looking at Cisco straight in the eyes.

"We deal in drugs; me and my bosses. We want you to bring it in New York to our buyers.", Cisco waited for their reaction.

"How do we do at the airport? There are inspections, dogs…", Elliot was about to list every problem when Cisco stopped him raising his hand.

"We have a man inside, he'll help you get through the check in. Once in New York, you won't have problems anymore. You go home and after a day a man will come to take it. No questions allowed."

"Who's the man we'll have to meet?", asked Olivia.

"We'll give him your home address and that's it."

"And the money?"

"10.000 dollars. Should be enough to pay your suppliers."

"Woah, this stuff must be really good if you can afford to pay us so much!", Elliot exclaimed for the surprise. Then he continued

"We'll leave the day after tomorrow. When are you going to give us the drug and how do you hide it?"

"You won't be hiding it, you'll be wearing it. Tomorrow, book the –Village day trip- at the hotel. I'll be your guide and I'll take you at the place. That's enough for tonight. I'll see you at 8.00 am."

"I have more questions…", tried Olivia.

"Tomorrow, sweetie.", Cisco shut her up. Then, with a gesture of the head and glancing at the door, he told them to leave. They were done.

Elliot and Olivia in silence went for the door when Cisco talked again.

"Remember, if you talk to anyone, the only living beings knowing where your bodies are, will be the bugs and the worms feeding on you."

"I wonder, if we weren't his friends, how he would have treated us.", said Olivia on their way to the hotel.

"He wouldn't have offered us the drinks and used the word dead many more times.", Elliot tried to minimize, knowing the trouble they just put themselves in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned**

**Wednesday 7.30 am: Hotel hall**

"Two tickets for the Village day trip, please?", Elliot bought the tickets as Cisco told them the night before. They were going to wait for him outside, in the minibus' parking lot.

"100 pesos. You are lucky, your guide for the day will be Cisco. People never complained about him.", clerk took the money and waited for the tickets to be printed. Elliot bit his lower lip so that the sarcastic remark he was going to reply with, couldn't make it out of his mouth. Instead he searched with the corner of his eye Olivia and gave her an undetectable glance.

"There you go, have a good day." , clerk gave them their tickets with a big smile.

Once they were done, they headed to the back of the hotel at the departure area. When they got there, four men and women were already there. Before Olivia could ask them where they were going Cisco arrived at high speed career.

"Oookay American friends, we're ready to go, get in!.", he opened the side sliding door.

Elliot and Olivia waited at the end of the short queue and when it was their turn to get in

"What are these people doing?", asked Elliot.

"You didn't think you were the only ones, did you? Now, get in.", Cisco pushed Olivia on the back.

When they were all in, Cisco closed the door with a loud bang and went at the driver side; he got in and drove out the resort. They travelled across Cancun town; the modern and newly built buildings on the coast were taken over by the Mexican style constructions only after a few streets inland. Cisco drove in the main street of the city which had the name of a famous Mexican politician. A few more street and they could see a huge cathedral appear on their left, then it was only low houses, workshops and street vendors until the town ended and the tropical forest began.

For almost two hours the landscape didn't change: trees, fields and side dirt streets ending who knows where. There was a military checkpoint but as soon as the soldier identified the bus as a tourist tour, he made a gesture to keep on going.

After fifteen more minutes, Cisco turned in one of the dirt roads, no signs telling where they were going; the only thing they could see, was the forest getting thicker and thicker. Many bumps later, Cisco parked the van in the middle of nowhere. He opened the side door and made them get off.

"From here, we'll have to walk.", he said.

Cisco chose a point in the vegetation and ventured in pushing aside branches and leaves. Elliot and Olivia were the first to follow him and soon they realized that the thick outside was only a matter of mimicry, in fact, beyond the green wall, a corridor between the vegetation, opened in front of them.

They walked for about twenty minutes but the humidity and the sultriness made it feel like an hour; finally they arrived in a more open space, always covered by the tall trees, but cooler. In front of them there was a long and wide wooden construction. Cisco went at the front door and knocked hard on it three times. Immediately a man opened the door, shook Cisco's hand and let them inside.

Elliot and Olivia walked in with the group. A strong stench hit them like a slap in the face: it was a mixture of rotten fish, sweat and chemicals. One of the girls was affected by retching and some of the men working on the long tables in front of them started to laugh at her.

"Follow me.", said Cisco when he was done talking with the man who opened the door. He went all the way down walking between the two sets of tables.

On their way behind Cisco, Elliot and Olivia could see that the four men around the first table were cutting into seashells; the next four men were working on the drugs. By the end of the tables and preparation process, the drug from powder was transformed in paste. The paste was then inserted into the shells or glued to them.

They entered in another room where the smell was less sharp; behind a desk was sitting who they learnt to be the boss.

"Hello Americans.", the guy said after he puffed from his cigar.

Nobody answered so Cisco talked moving behind them.

"We have Houston, Texas.", he said putting his hands on the girl's shoulders of the first couple on Olivia's left.

"We have San Francisco, New York, Chicago and Tampa. All leaving tomorrow apart New York.", he moved behind each couple introducing them to the boss.

"I think Cisco already clarified the terms and conditions and I hope you understood them well. If you mess up…", the man turned his head on the right and laid his eyes on the objects hanging on the wall: machetes, different types of knives and guns.

Elliot and Olivia looked all around; the four walls were a well-furnished weapon storage.

"The bags are ready. You can go.", the man blew out a ring of smoke.

When they went back at the main door, five backpacks were waiting for them; each man of the group took one and then they got out.

On their way back to the bus Elliot and Olivia stayed at the end of the group. Elliot opened the backpack and pulled out what turned out to be necklaces and bracelets made of shells. Olivia, on his side, jumped when she saw Cisco on her right.

"Great idea, huh?", he smirked.

"Yeah, it's… it's smart.", she replied still disoriented.

When Cisco speeded up to reach again the head, Elliot whispered

"We need to call Munch and Fin. This is bigger than we thought."

**Hope you like this!**** More to come**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wednesday late afternoon: Hotel.**

The rest of the day, as the tour description said, was spent visiting a couple of pyramids nearby and then small villages, where the population still lived with what nature offered, at least they pretended to, for the tourism; Elliot was sure he saw a TV in one of the small shacks. On the way back, there had been a tense moment when driving through the same military checkpoint, in fact the soldier who let them pass just a few hours before, this time stopped them. He only asked for Cisco's documents and didn't even get on the bus to control the passengers.

Back at the hotel, Cisco told them to go straight in their rooms, pull out the shells from the backpack, share them out among different bags and keep a few out to be worn. He told Elliot and Olivia to do the same even if they weren't leaving until two days later. They decided that it was better not to call home from the telephone in the room because it was surely bugged and Cisco took away their cell phones so the only possible way to get in contact with Munch or Fin was calling from the public phone.

This was the plan when they went to have dinner.

Olivia came back from her scouting with her plate filled with different kinds of fruits.

"Phones are behind the corner next to the desserts, same way leading to the restrooms.", she told Elliot.

"Perfect, I go, keep an eye on him.", Elliot said referring to Cisco who was sitting with the couple from Chicago three tables far, on their left.

Elliot stood up and walked across the dining area toward the restrooms. Cisco who noticed Elliot walking away, raised his head from his seafood platter and followed him with his eyes until he couldn't see him anymore behind the corner.

Elliot got to the phone and inserted the coins; then he dialled the area code and Fin's cell phone number.

"_Fin."_, Fin answered after two rings.

"Fin, it's Elliot…"

"_Elliot, you guys didn't call for two days!"_

"I know, we couldn't. Listen, we ha a major problem here. There are other four couples from Chicago, Tampa, Houston and San Francisco all leaving tomorrow with the drug."

"_What?Man! are you kidding me?"_

"I wish. I need to be quick, we have eyes pointed at us all the time. Write these names down…"

Meanwhile, Olivia could see Cisco getting nervous. More than three minutes had passed since Elliot left. Cisco kept moving his sight from the corner where Elliot disappeared, to Olivia's table and to his watch. Two minutes later he started tapping his feet rhythmically on the floor and when he couldn't take it anymore, he stood up and moved toward the restroom and phone area. To get there he was forced to walk behind Olivia's chair. Trying to slow him down, Olivia poured her glass of water on the table just a second before Cisco passed behind her. With a sudden move she stood up like she didn't want to get wet and her chair was thrown back hitting Cisco hard on his knee.

"Ay!", he cried.

"Oh, shh… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.", Olivia murmured turning around to face him. The glass rolled over the edge of the table and fell, crashing on the ground.

Elliot heard the noise and leaned out from behind the corner to look at her partner, busy holding Cisco at bay.

"I gotta go now. I'll call you back tomorrow at 6.00 am."

"_Alright, stay cool."__, _Fin said goodbye.

Elliot came back at his table where Olivia was still apologising with Cisco.

"What happened here?", he asked.

"I'm such a klutz, I knocked over the glass and it fell, spilling water everywhere, I moved back hurting him. I'm really sorry, can I help you? You wanna sit here?", Olivia kept mumbling all concerned.

"No, no, I'm fine, fine.", Cisco said between the upset and the pain. "Where did you go?", he asked then, to Elliot.

"Let's just say that drinking running water from the sink wasn't a great idea.", Elliot blinked at him.

Cisco only answered with a nod and a sneer.

A waiter came to clean the floor and everybody sat back again.

"Done?", Olivia asked.

"Yep, I talked to Fin, they'll contact each local police, but won't do anything until we go back, since we're the last to leave. No couple has been attacked with the same MO as in NY, so like we predicted, the perv is just a leak in the whole deal."

After dinner the five couples met again with Cisco to talk about the definitive details of the plan. They all stayed in Cisco's room until 1.00 am.

Back in their room Elliot and Olivia were worn out because of the long and exhausting day, in fact as soon as their heads touched the pillows, they fell asleep.

A hard kick under the sheets hit Elliot's calf. He grunted, still numb and not completely awake yet; he didn't have the time to lift his head up to ask what was wrong, that two strong hands pushed his head back down sinking it in the pillow. He could feel something wet under his nose, over his mouth; he could feel his strength failing him. The last thing he could see was a tall figure lifting his partner on his shoulder, then he passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Something was bothering his right eye, it was too bright and he couldn't open his eyes. His head swung to the left, now the brightness wasn't hitting anymore and Elliot could open his eyes; his legs, that's what he saw at first. It seemed like he was watching through the water, his sight was all shaky and wavy. He closed his eyes, then he opened them again, his head swung to the right and a harsh light hit him, the reaction was instantaneous and his eyes shut down. Elliot forced the muscles in the neck, they were sore for the hours spent in the same uncomfortable position; after a few tries, he could lift his head.

"El? You ok?", an indistinct voice reached him.

Elliot opened his eyes again, there was a crack in the wooden wall on his right, that's where the damn light came from. He turned his head in the direction of the voice; two Olivias were sitting in front of him, the human shapes were blurry and blobby and looked like Olivia had a Siamese twin attached to her.

"Elliot?", now he recognized her voice, even if there were two mouths moving.

Elliot gave her a grunt for an answer. Since his sight was letting him down, Elliot tried to move but this brought zero results too. Focusing, he could feel his wrists tied behind his back, same thing for the ankles. He looked back and down, a total of three plastic handcuffs were confining him to the chair he was sitting on. A sense of powerlessness and heaviness overwhelmed him.

"Elliot!", Olivia called him louder and he could hear distress in her voice.

Finally he could see her clearly, she was sitting on a chair in front of him tied exactly as he was, she was wearing the same clothes from the evening before and then he remembered: they didn't manage to change because they literally collapsed on bed.

"Liv… What happened?", he whispered.

"Don't know, last thing I remember is someone on me. I tried to put up a fight, but I guess I blacked out."

"Yeah, same here. How long have you been awake?"

"Half an hour, maybe. Do you think our cover has been blown?"

"Don't think so, we'd be dead already. Maybe they just suspect something."

As they were talking, the door on the left opened, three men entered in the room; one of them was the boss they met the day before.

"Well, well, well, prince and princess are awake.", the boss guy said walking around them.

"Why this? What did we do?", Elliot asked him as the man walked behind him.

The man laughed, it was a forced and fake laugh.

"You really thought you could screw me?"

"We don't know what you're talking about.", Elliot shook his head.

"No? 8.34 pm to 8.41 pm. Yesterday evening, you made a call from the dining area.", boss pointed his finger at Elliot, still walking back and forth between him and Olivia.

"I didn't, I went to the restrooms. Who told you that, Cisco?", Elliot kept on denying everything.

Boss stopped in front him to look at Elliot straight in the eyes. Elliot bore his gaze until the man rapidly turned around backhanding Olivia hard on her face. She wasn't expecting it and didn't have the time to parry the jab. Olivia let out a barely audible cry; she was knocked out for less than a second when her head was thrown on the right and the brain impacted with the skull.

"NO! What's wrong with you!", Elliot yelled at him trying to stand up. One of the men went behind him to push him down on the chair by pressing on his shoulders.

"Now, let's try again." , he said leaning toward Elliot, "Who did you call?"

Elliot looked behind the guy, Olivia was still recovering from the blow. Her left eye, the side where she was hit, was watery and a red-brownish mark was forming on her lower cheek. That's when she fixed her gaze on Elliot and nodded at him; she could take more.

"I swear, I didn't call. There was somebody else there with me, maybe he called.", Elliot's face was now a few inches far from the boss' one.

The boss nodded to himself, then turned his head back watching Olivia who looked back at him with disgust. He glanced at the man standing on the door who exited the room.

"Well, if you don't mind having your woman beaten…", boss walked behind Olivia and stooped down grabbing with violence her hair.

The other guy came in again holding a syringe. Olivia dropped her eyes on it, frightened.

"Oh no please, no, no.", she begged the boss.

"Uh-huh? Now it's no, please no.", he mocked her doing a feminine voice "Where did the fierce look go?"

The man holding the syringe leaned towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Stop, stop it!.", Elliot shouted, "You won, all right? I made the call, I did.", the man let Olivia's arm go.

"Who?", the boss asked still holding her.

"My mom. She's sick, and if you did researches on us, you know that. I couldn't stay three days without contacting her. She panics and the doctors have to sedate her, I was just trying to avoid it. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have called." Elliot explained with fear in his voice.

"And you want me to believe this nice tale?"

"Yes, because it's the truth.", Elliot had an anxious look now. It was not going to work.

"You knew the rules. No contact of any kind."

A loud thump echoed in the other room. The boss looked at the man standing behind Elliot and told him to go and see what was wrong in Spanish. Then he turned back at Elliot.

"This is the price you'll have to pay for your disobedience.", he glanced at the man still in the room.

He smiled, and pushed some of the liquid out of the syringe to expel the bubbles and grabbed Olivia's right arm again.

"No, damn, NO!", Elliot fought with the chair and the handcuffs.

Olivia tried to move but the boss put his arm around her neck in a chocking hold to calm her down. She knew her carotids where now blocked, a few more seconds without oxygen and she wouldn't have been able to fight back anymore. She could see Elliot trying to set himself free with all his strength.

That's when the door blew open and a team of four soldiers holding assault rifles broke-in. They started screaming in Spanish, the man with the syringe was tackled down and the boss slammed into the wall. Olivia could finally breath freely again and gasped for air.

One of the soldiers cut Elliot's handcuffs and then went to Olivia to set her free too. She recognized in him the same person who was at the checkpoint the day before.

Elliot and Olivia were still shaken up when they were accompanied outside; they noticed that the place they were in, was the same wooden construction. All the men captured in the raid were in handcuffs, sitting on the ground.

"Detective Stabler and Benson?", a voice reached them. A man with a blue jacket with –Policia Federal- written on it approached them.

"Agent Jiminez. Are you ok?", he shook their hands.

"Yes, thanks to you.", Olivia said.

"No, thanks to this Captain Cragen? Right?"

Neither Elliot or Olivia understood what was going on.

"He told me, you had to call him at 6.00 am this morning. When you didn't he worried and called us. We went at the hotel but you weren't there. Clerk said you paid your bill and left, so we arrested Cisco Medina; he told us where you were after a bit of coercion. Your cover is still solid, he didn't have the time to contact the buyers in the USA. But come, I'll have you checked up and then you can call your Captain."

Elliot and Olivia followed him on a jeep.

**This chapter is a bit longer, so I hope you didn't fall asleep in between XD.**

**Thank you sooo much for all your great reviews. Love you!**

**And sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I'm sure there are. I usually try to do my best with verbs and verb tense above all. But sometimes, since English is not my first language, I just mess up. XD So Sorry in advance.**


	11. Summary

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Quick summary: **_**Maybe I rushed a little bit chapter 10 and probably it wasn't so clear how Elliot and Olivia got found and saved. I had it pretty clear in my head but I guess I didn't manage to write down all the steps. **_

_**This is how it worked in my mind: in chapter 9, Elliot calls Fin for about 7 minutes (as we see in chap 10). I wrote down only a part of their conversation 'cause I moved back to Olivia and Cisco. The part with Elliot talking to Fin ends with Elliot saying "write down these names", which are the names of the couples leaving for the USA so that Fin or whoever**__**, can get in contact with the local police and tell them to check. Of course, in the part not shown because I was back at Olivia, Elliot would tell Fin all about Cisco and their trip in the morning (as Elliot said he would do in chapter 8)**_

_**Plus, before going to Mexico, Fin told them to keep in contact everyday and they did (even if it's not written; at the beginning they wouldn't have much news for Fin, they just suspected Cisco; so I thought it would be useless put part of conversation to say nothing really), then since the problem with the flowers and the possibility of a bug in the phone, Elliot and Olivia wouldn't call back (to avoid their cover being blown) and that's why always at the phone with Elliot, Fin goes "you guys didn't call for two days".**_

_**At the end of the call, Elliot says he would call again Fin at 6.00am. That night they stay at Cisco's until 1.00am, then they go back at the hotel, sleep, and let's say that somewhere between 3.00 or 4.00am they're kidnapped. **_

_**They wake up when the sun is shining already so it's clearly a lot after 6.00am.**_

_**So since Elliot had to call at 6.00am and given the critical situation, at home, Fin & Co. worried. Let's say Cragen called 1PP, since THEY wanted the undercover operation, and 1PP would call the Mexican police. The Mexican police would go check at the hotel, arrest Cisco and "talk" to him. He would tell them the location where Elliot and Olivia were taken and it ends as we know.**_

_**So that's how it was meant to be. I agree, maybe there was too much "reading between the lines" but watching SVU for 12 years taught me to infer things and the story behind the twists so I just portrayed the story as an SVU episode where we don't see every step of the investigation.**_

_**Sorry again if there was confusion. **_

_**Now I'll continue with chapter 11. **___


	12. Chapter 12

**A huuuuuuge sorry for the delay! ****But it was examination session at university…pain in the butt. But now it's over, until the next one in June so I have finally time to finish this. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Around 1.00 pm: Hotel**

For the umpteenth time Elliot and Olivia told Agent Jiminez that they were fine and didn't need to go to the hospital. So, they were quickly checked up at the hotel's infirmary, where the doctor gave Olivia dry ice and a cream to put on the bruise.

Back in their room, Jiminez told them that one of his computer techs found on Cisco's laptop e-mails proving the on going dealing. The latest e-mails he sent, were the ones where he announced the departure of the other four couples to each buyer in each city. Later, they were going to copy, paste and send the same e-mail to the buyers in New York writing Elliot and Olivia's description, home address and the time they were due back in the city.

After thanking Jiminez again, Elliot and Olivia were finally left alone.

Olivia took a deep breath and let herself fall on the bed exhaling all the air loudly.

"We have to call Cragen.", she said staring at the white ceiling.

"Yes…", Elliot sat down on Olivia's left and lay down on his back exactly like she was. He crossed his hands on his chest intertwining his fingers. After a few second he moved his right hand to the side groping around for Olivia's; when he found it, he played a bit with the ring in her ring finger.

"You ok, Mrs. Baker?", he asked.

"I'm dead tired Mr. Baker. Do you mind calling Cragen alone while I take a shower?"

"No problem."

"Okay."

They stayed in the same position for a couple of more minutes then Olivia patted twice on Elliot's thigh and got up from the bed. Less than a minute later, Elliot could hear the water running.

In Cisco's room, they found their cell phones; Elliot grabbed it from the back pocket and turned it on. Then he dialled Cragen's office number.

"_Cragen._", a firm voice answered.

"Cap. It's Elliot."

"_Elliot! Glad to hear your voice. I was told our Mexican colleagues found you two just in time._"

"Yeah, timing was impeccable."

"_Pleasantry aside, are you and Olivia ok?"_

"Yeah, we' re fine, just shaken up… News?

"_We reached every department in the cities and we gave them the names. Each couple will have a__ team following them every step upon their arrival. Once the exchange will take place, they'll keep an eye on the buyers without intervening. We'll be the first to make the move when you'll be back."_

"Good, so I'll call you tomorrow before we leave. The Mexicans will arrest the guy who will help us get through security at the airport once departed."

"_And we'll contact JFK so they'll let you walk out easily__."_

"Perfect. See you guys soon."

"_Alright, see ya__."_

When Elliot ended the call, the water wasn't running anymore in the bathroom. He moved to the door.

"Liv? Can I come in?

"Yeah, I'm done." She answered from the inside.

When Elliot got in, she was in a robe, looking closer at her left cheek in the mirror. She was trying to cover the brownish bruise with the cream the doctor gave her, but each time she touched her skin, Elliot could see her grimacing in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Liv.", he whispered standing behind her.

Olivia raised her eyes at the mirror to look at him. He didn't meet eyes with her, instead he lowered his head and looked down. She turned around to face him.

"For what?", she asked concerned and surprised at the same time. Elliot hardly ever apologised with her when they had fights over a case, and now that he did, she couldn't understand why.

"I…", he mumbled still unable to look at her.

Olivia bent her head a bit trying to catch his gaze.

"El, what's wrong? Is it for Cragen? Something happened?", she continued, preoccupied by her partner's strange behaviour.

"No, it's not… it's about you, and ME."

"Elliot, what are you talking about?", she shook her head confused.

Finally Elliot fixed his gaze on her.

"I'm your partner Liv, I'm supposed to watch your back, always. And I let that dirtbag hit you and he almost choked you to death.", he spit out without catching his breath.

"El… You watched my back. You did the only thing that kept us alive, you bought time. If you hadn't done what you did, we'd be dead now." Olivia couldn't see the big deal. To her, Elliot had saved them in that hellhole.

"I don't know… I felt so powerless, they were going to drug you and I couldn't do anything. I was defenseless and scared to lose you.", he murmured wretched, looking down again.

Olivia wasn't used to that Elliot; she was used to the strong, stubborn and resolute Elliot.

"Elliot, you're completely out of line. You're beating yourself up for nothing and you should not. I think we went through worse things than this one.", Olivia put her hands on his dull arms and ran up to his shoulders patting him.

Unexpectedly he leaned forward and hugged her tight. His left arm on her shoulder, around her neck, his right arm wrapped her around her waist and his head took comfort in her wet hair. Olivia after a moment of hesitation abandoned herself in his grip.

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Departure day: Morning**

Elliot and Olivia spent the evening before their last day easily and comfortably; they didn't need to act like a married couple anymore and they felt like a huge weight was taken off their chest.

The wake up call arrived at 7.00 am by Agent Jiminez; they had to take care of the latest details, so they met with him less than an hour later for breakfast. The buyers in New York received the e-mail sent from Cisco's computer answering they were eager to get the package. At the time to leave the hotel, Elliot called Cragen to let him know they were all set.

They took a taxi to the airport followed by Jiminez and his team. Inside, they went to the American Airlines desk to check in; the airport was a lot smaller than JFK, and in an hour they could make it to the security checks.

Here, the line of people was longer, all the international gates were ahead after that point. Elliot and Olivia began to look around searching for their man, Cisco's contact.

"Liv, look."

Olivia turned around when she heard Elliot's agitated voice. She followed Elliot's finger to the point he was indicating.

"Dogs." She whispered understanding what his agitation was about.

Two policemen and dogs were inspecting and sniffing all the hand luggage of the people standing in line. In a couple of minutes they would have got to them.

"Damn! Where is that guy?", Elliot wondered much more anxious as the dogs were coming closer and closer.

Olivia started to turn her head left and right trying to catch a knowing gaze, a wink, a nod or something. They were so close now.

"Mr. Baker."

Elliot and Olivia jumped hearing the voice behind them.

"Yes?" Elliot answered to the policeman standing in front of him.

"Please, follow me."

The guy took Olivia's luggage and led them through the crowd to the guard office. Inside, he lifted the luggage onto a table and opened it. He went roughly through Olivia's clothes lingering for a couple of seconds on one of her bras; then he continued his scavenger hunt until he found what he was looking for: the shells. He raised his gaze on them, nodding subtly and then he closed the luggage.

"This way." , he glanced at them.

He walked them into another room and then opened a door.

"Your gate is C6. Have a safe travel home.", he nodded again and closed the door.

"That was quick.", Olivia mumbled when she started breathing again.

They walked over the corner to find themselves over the security controls.

Six hours later they were getting outside JFK in the taxi area. Getting through customs here had been a lot easier and much less stressful. A cab approached them; finally a known face.

"Fin! Happy to see you.", Olivia kind of yelled.

"I know, I'm a guy people miss a lot.", he smiled getting off and helping them with the luggage.

"Hey Liv? What's that on your face?", he said concerned when he got closer and saw the now yellow-green bruise.

"Nothing, I'm fine. What color is it now? In two days I went through all the rainbow.", she joked trying to minimize the problem recalling Elliot's feelings about it.

**On the way back to Manhattan.**

"Talk to us, Fin.", said Elliot. This time it was his turn on the back seat.

"The Mexicans arrested Alejandro Rojas, the guy at the airport, an hour after you left."

"And home?"

"We put cameras inside your apartment and outside in the corridor and hall. Nobody has been inside or in the building that much to become a suspect, apart the residents of course. From today, me and Munch will stay in a van around the block to check on you guys and for back up, just in case. Compartment…", Fin glanced in front of Olivia.

She opened it and pull out their on-duty guns and earpieces.

"Fin, this compartment thing looks really like secret service and spy movies.", Elliot joked taking the gun Olivia gave him.

**At the fake apartment: 6.00 pm**

Elliot and Olivia settled in and put the luggage in the closet. They took a shower and Elliot started preparing dinner.

"_Elliot, I didn't know you were that kind of __a man of the house.", _Munch's voice resonated in Elliot's right ear.

"I was alone for more than two years, remember? I didn't live only on takeaway.", he answered tasting the tomato sauce.

"And you don't have to look at us the whole time. We've had enough down there."

"_Oh yeah, you'll have to tell us the story of the bug in the bedroom and__ how you guys worked that out."_, Fin laughed in the microphone.

"Naughty boys!", Olivia, who finished the shower and wore the earpiece, said after hearing the last part of the conversation.

"_Oh, err, sorry Liv. We didn't know you were listening."_, said Fin and Olivia imagined him blushing eight floors down in the van.

**Day after day**

Three days had passed since their arrival in the city and nothing happened yet.

"We knew we were going to be waiting for a while.", said Elliot watching Olivia's leg bouncing on the floor repeatedly while they were watching TV.

"Yeah, but this is exasperating."

"_Hey, I'm coming with dinner__."_, Fin announced.

Fin carried two pizza boxes he bought nearby. He walked to the building and took the elevator to the eighth floor. At the right apartment he knocked twice. Elliot opened the door after watching in the peephole.

"Nice hat, pizza boy.", Elliot welcomed him.

"Not in the mood chef?"

"It's the waiting…"

"What are you whining about… you have a couch, a bed…a Liv. I have… Munch."

"Sorry, you'll be in my prayers.", Elliot said goodbye.

Fin made faces at the closed door before living. He went all the way back down and back to the van.

"Munch I didn't hear your cranky voice…" Fin blocked after opening the door, staring at the blood stain near Munch's head.

It was a second before his sight started spinning.

**Alright! I told you I was going to have more time in my hands now. Another chap is done. Hope you enjoyed.**

**!Thank you for reading! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Elliot went in the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed two cokes, then he went back in the living room and threw the pizzas on the low table in front of the couch where Olivia was now resting her feet. He took a slice and after folding it in two, he bit off half of it. He was at the second slice when they heard knocking on the door again.

"Maybe Fin forgot something." , said Elliot thrusting himself forward to stand up.

"Stay.", stopped him Olivia, "I'll get it."

"Thanks", Elliot crouched back down on the couch.

Olivia walked out of the living room, went in the corridor passing the kitchen. She looked out from the peephole; after recognizing Fin's badge number, she unbolted the door. She was ready to crack a joke on Fin.

"Hey Fin, what…", Olivia choked the words in her throat and could only swallow hard.

The muzzle of a Sig Sauer was pointed right at her face.

"Don't even think about making a sound.", a deep voice came from the man standing in front of her. He was at least a span taller than Elliot.

"Thanks for making clear that you're cops, I wasn't sure yet. Now turn around and keep your hands up.", he came closer to her and with the left hand, the one not holding the gun, he searched her around her waist and under the jumper she was wearing.

"Two steps ahead in front of me. Move."

"Ok, just stay calm.", Olivia's thready words barely made it out her lips.

She slowly made her way back to the living room; her eyes were quickly looking all around for a way out or a possible weapon. She couldn't even try to fight him, he was smart enough not to keep his gun attached to her back where with a simple movement she could have tried to disarm him.

"Where is he?", he whispered from behind.

His voice was even creepier that way.

"In the living room, here on the left.", Olivia indicated the way with a glance.

"Good, move."

When they entered the living room, Elliot was still eating and watching TV.

"El…", she cried barely audible.

Elliot turned around and went pale at the sight of her partner and the man right behind her. He slowly stood up staring at the gun the man was holding.

"You, turn around and lift your shirt.", the guy ordered Elliot.

Elliot did as he was told making a 360° turn, showing that he wasn't carrying a gun.

"Where is it?", the man asked referring to the gun.

"We don't have it.", Elliot tried.

"Bullshit. Pull it out or I'll shoot her."

"Fine, in the bedroom. This way." Elliot took the lead and moved next door in the bedroom and then to the closet.

"Wait! You come with me.", the man grabbed Olivia's arm and moved to the other side of the room. Between him, Olivia and Elliot there was now the bed.

"Go ahead, slowly and keep your hands where I can see them."

Elliot obeyed and slowly opened the closet door. He reached out on the top shelf and took the gun; he turned around holding it in the air.

"Put it down and kick it under the bed."

Elliot did as requested.

"You thought I'm a stupid? That I wouldn't check before coming here? Two days ago I see a van parked behind the corner, yesterday again. I kept my eyes on it and what happens? I see an old guy getting off, inside another guy with a headset and three screens covering the entrance of this building."

"What did you do to them?", Olivia asked trying to cover her fear.

"I knocked 'em out and closed them inside. It'll be enough killing you two. Now, I don't know how you found out about this but the police will cover up the story. It would be quite a shame to let the public know how well you protect them.", he sneered sarcastically.

"You made the mistake, you left tracks behind, you raped and killed those people. You're no different from any other perv scumbag in the city.", Elliot shouted at him.

"Here, you're mistaken. After tonight I'll be a God. The people I work for will promote me, I won't be a delivery man anymore. Now… Cuff him.", he handed Olivia the handcuffs he took from Fin or Munch.

"Usually I have the tape with me but those are more effective."

Olivia moved forward toward Elliot.

"Where?", she asked looking desperately at Elliot.

"Uhm… let me think, you prefer watching while I screw your partner or you just wanna hear her scream?", the deepness of the voice was now husky.

The words stuck in Olivia's head and a shiver ran through her body. She looked up at Elliot, she took his hands and cuffed them to the stake supporting the shelf.

"Olivia…", Elliot shook his head.

"Olivia, get the bags with the shells for me, please.", the man jeered at them.

Elliot took a step aside so that she could reach their bags. Olivia dragged them out and let them on the floor.

"Great, now we're ready to party. I've never done a cop before but from what I could touch before…a sweet ride is expected.", he leered at Olivia like a wolf drools only at the thought of his next prey.

"If you only try to touch her, I kill you.", Elliot forced his wrists and the cuffs on the steel of the pole.

"Oh, really.", the man took a few steps, always pointing the gun at Olivia, and got to Elliot; then he hit him hard on his right temple.

Elliot let out a grumble before loosing balance and falling back to end up sitting on the lower shelf semi unconscious.

"Now that we took care of him… what do you say about start dancing?",

He walked towards Olivia who stepped back facing him until her legs hit the side of the bed. He came closer and pushed her strikingly down on the bed. When he was about to jump on her, Olivia kicked him on the left knee.

"Ooouhh, little bitch.", the man stepped back bending over.

Olivia sat back and pushed herself up to tackle him but before she could totally stand up, he raised the gun at her chest.

"Nice try.", he scoffed.

His hand closed on her right wrist; it was big and strong and he twisted it pushing her back down making her lie on the side. Olivia let out a wail when he sat on her hip; she tried to move her legs to make him lose his balance but he hit her with the gun on the back of her head. She felt dizzy and let out another moan when he turned her around.

"Come on, come on , don't pass out", he slapped her across the face trying to keep her awake.

The giddiness slowly decreased and when she could focus again the man was now on top of her. He had her wrists immobilized in one single hand over her head and his face was a few inches from hers. She could feel his member getting harder and pushing on her abdomen.

That's when she saw a movement behind his back and then a flash followed by a loud bang.

**Thank you for the reviews people. :D You're wonderful.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

He cried out and yelped for the pain caused by the bullet penetrating his right scapular; he let himself fall on the bed on her side releasing her wrists; his left hand went at his right shoulder and his gun dropped far at the other side of the bed.

As soon as Olivia's hands were free and she could move again, she turned around looking for the gun; it was on the verge of falling. She got on her knees and jumped forward trying to catch it; she had her hand on the helve when his bouncing on the bed made it slip from her fingers. Olivia pushed herself again towards the edge where the gun just fell from, but the man reached her back moving on to her with the half of his body still functioning, grabbing her with his left arm.

Another shot, the man turned his head back noticing the hole in the mattress less than an inch from his right leg.

"Son of a bitch.", he cursed in anger.

To get out of the line of fire the man pushed Olivia's body, already in unstable balance, half on the bed from the waist down, and half protracted off the bed.

They both end up rolling off of it and on the floor; they both groaned when they hit the parquet. When Olivia figured out how they were oriented, she found herself sitting on the back of his legs, but his left arm was already moving towards the gun near the foot of the bed; she leapt on his back punching there, where the bullet went through his shoulder. He howled for the pain and burst on his left, Olivia tumbled from his back and with her elbow hit the gun that went sliding on the floor.

Now she was lying belly up, blocked by his body on the left and the bed on the right. If she wanted to reach the gun for first, she needed to turn around and crawl to come out from the end of the bed.

It was like he read in her mind understanding that her position wouldn't have allowed her to get there before him, because the second their eyes met, he grinned at her and started moving slowly towards the gun.

When Olivia turned, stomach down, to start crawling out, her foot hurt something, she looked down and saw it, the gun Elliot kicked before, it was right there. She gave it a kick and it came sliding at her hand.

"Freeze!", Olivia cocked the gun.

The man heard the click and petrified: the fight was over.

Olivia moved out of the bed and stood up.

"Put your hands on your head.", she ordered.

"I can't.", he put only his left hand on the back of the head.

Olivia walked closer and picked up the Sig Sauer. Then she kneeled down holding the gun at the man's back and searched his pockets and jacket. She found the other pair of handcuffs and the key. She then grabbed his right injured arm and twisted it behind. He let out a gasp and murmured incomprehensible words. Then the left arm and she handcuffed him.

When Olivia was done with him, she raised her head locking her gaze on Elliot who was holding the second gun, actually her gun, she had his.

"Where did that come from?", the man asked.

"You wrongly assumed we only had one, Mr. God.", Olivia smiled at him.

As an answer, she received a grunt then he turned the other side.

Olivia moved towards Elliot and opened the handcuffs.

"Are you alright?", they asked one another at the same time.

Elliot massaged his wrists and smiled at her. It seemed like he was going to say something because his eyes lit up but then he looked down.

"Keep an eye on him and call back up. I'll go check on Fin and Munch."

Elliot exited the bedroom leaving Olivia standing there, in front of the closet.

**This is shorter, hope you enjoyed. **

**Thank you for reading. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

When Elliot arrived to the van parked next block, he could already hear the sirens getting closer and closer.

He opened the back door with the key Olivia found in the man's jacket. Inside, Fin was recovering from the blow to the head, there was a dark red lump on the back of his neck and head. Munch, instead, was still on the van floor, blood was streaming down the left side of his forehead forming a small pool right where it was dripping. Elliot felt his pulse: it was regular. He was unconscious but fine.

Elliot moved back to Fin who had his eyes open but looked stunned. Elliot snapped his fingers hoping for some kind of response from him.

"Hey, Fin, don't close your eyes, hang in there buddy. Don't fall asleep, bus is coming."

Less than a minute later two patrol units stopped next to the van followed by an ambulance. Elliot got out of the van to let the paramedics do their job.

"We have another with a gun shot wound to the shoulder next block. My partner is with him." Elliot told one of the paramedics.

"It's all right, a bus is getting there too.", the young doctor answered.

Elliot was looking at the EMT's taking care of Fin and Munch when Cragen arrived on one of the unmarked police cars.

"How are they?", he asked getting off the car.

"Seems like they'll be fine.", Elliot reassured him.

"Are you ok? Where's Olivia?"

"I'm ok. She's still in the building, let's go there."

Elliot got on the car Cragen arrived with, and they both drove to the apartment building. Olivia was waiting for them on the sidewalk. The man in custody was sitting on the ground. When the car stopped, she helped him to stand up and made him sit in the back.

"I need an ambulance! You want me to bleed to death?.", he shouted.

"Don't give me tempting ideas.", Elliot replied drily, then he shut the door.

"We need him to tell us where his bosses are before the press arrives or we'll lose our chance to get 'em." said Cragen.

Olivia opened the door again.

"Where did you have to take the shells?", she asked him.

"I'm saying nothing to you.", he scoffed.

"Really? It's a pity, you're signing your death penalty."

"What are you talking about, there is not such thing in New York since the seventies.", he said with a smile.

"Oh, but she's not talking about the State capital punishment.", Cragen interrupted his laugh. "She's talking about what the people you work for will do to you when they'll see your face on the news and the voice in the background explaining how and why we caught you."

"What do you think they'll do when they'll find out you blew the whole thing 'cause you couldn't keep it in your pants?", Elliot leant forward.

"How much time is he going to survive in Rikers once his pals get to know where he is and pay one of their own to kill him?", Olivia kept pushing.

"Ten bucks for a week.", betted Elliot.

"Twenty.", followed Cragen.

"I'm in.", closed Olivia.

The three of them stared at the man in the car letting him the time to consider the facts. After less than thirty second he decided.

"What do I get if I cooperate?"

"You raped and killed six people. You're not getting anything. We'll ask the DA to put you in a federal prison where your friends won't find you. Take it or leave it.", said Cragen.

Ten second later they had the address and the description of the place.

"I'll have the ESU ready to go. We'll meet at the place in an hour. They'll have a midnight surprise.", said Cragen getting in the car, cell-phone in hand.

Elliot and Olivia gave the man, who's name they learnt to be Art Sanders, in custody to a patrol officer and asked another unit to take them to the department to get a car.

An hour later they were in Alphabet City, waiting with the ESU team two blocks far from a newly renovated building, address of the buyers. At 1.15 am when Cragen gave the green light and the head of the operation in the ESU was ready, they approached the target. One team used the front stairs, the second team the back stairs; Elliot, Olivia and Cragen used the elevator. The suite room at the sixth floor was occupied by the dealers, and in fact they could hear talking inside. A few moments later the ESU joined them. Elliot, Olivia and Cragen moved in the back letting them space to act.

The boss gave them the signal and the front man, holding a battering ram, knocked the door open.

The unit stormed him

"NYPD!"

"Don't move!"

"Police!"

"Freeze!"

After all those orders followed one another, the all clear signed the end of the operation: five men were arrested and handcuffed.

**Thanks for reading people! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing****… and if I did, I wouldn't mess up with season 13…**

At 4.30 am, they were finally done with the bureaucratic procedures, the forensic technicians made a quick inspection, the five men were taken into custody and the suite door was closed and sealed with the –Police Line Do Not Cross- yellow tape.

Back at the precinct, Cragen went in his office; Elliot and Olivia, at their desk, put away their guns in the drawers.

"It's gonna take hours to write and finish our reports on the case.", said Elliot collapsing on his chair.

"I think that can wait. When is the last time you called Kathy?, Olivia pushed and rolled on her chair to stop on Elliot's right side.

"When we arrived from Mexico."

"Did you tell her what happened?

"No. And I won't tell her. She'd tie me to the bed, throw away the key confining me in the house."

Olivia burst in laughs at the comment imagining Stabler crawling out of the window trying to get to work.

"Then you should cover that bruise.", she glanced at his right temple.

"You still have that oily thing the doctor gave you?"

"Yeah, it's right here.", Olivia pushed again on the floor to roll back at her place.

Cragen walked out of his office and reached his detectives.

"I made a few calls.", he informed them.

Elliot turned around to look at him.

"John and Fin?" he asked.

"They're good, too good to tell the truth… They're sharing the same room."

"Ouch!", said Olivia with a chortle.

"Then I called 1PP and I received the good news. Each raid in each city was a slam dunk, we've only got one minor injury in Tampa. We'll get the credit and Chief Muldrew wants to congratulate with you two personally. He also called for a press conference at 10.00 am and I would like you to be present."

Elliot whistled at the big event.

"Should we dress all up?"

"I don't think it'll be necessary.", said Cragen catching the sarcastic remark.

"Just go home, take a nap and clean up. Then you can take off until the end of the week.", he nodded at them.

Cragen went back in his office and closed the door.

"Do you mind if I come to your apartment? I don't want to wake up Kathy. I'll leave her a message on the phone that I'll go home after the conference."

"Well, we lived as a married couple for an entire week, I think I can put up with you for another few hours. But I don't have men suits in my wardrobe."

"No need, I got a spare one in my locker here."

"Great! Let's go then."

They both got up, took their things and were about to exit the squadroom when they heard a creak coming from Cragen's office.

"Cap. is going to take a nap too." Elliot smiled, referring to the folding bed Cragen keeps in his office.

On the way to Olivia's apartment, they bought something quick to eat in a 24/7 and Elliot let his message to Kathy on the voice mail.

At the house, Elliot's bedding stuff was still on the couch as he left it before their departure. He went to the bathroom while Olivia sat in the kitchen to end her late dinner or early breakfast since she drove and couldn't eat in the car as Elliot did. After 10 minutes he got out and went to lie down.

"Wait!", Olivia threw away the empty box and opened what turned out to be a medicine cabinet.

"What?", he asked trying to figure out what she was pouring.

Olivia walked towards him.

"Sit.", she ordered pushing him on the arm of the couch. "You should have let the paramedics take a look at this. I'm sure you'd need a couple of stitches."

"There wasn't time.", he turned his head to the left to let her scratch away the blood encrusted over the small wound with a cotton ball.

"Ouch. It stings.", he whined.

"You'll survive.", Olivia came closer on him to look better. When she squeezed the cotton, a few drops fell on the scratched flesh; white foam and bubbles immediately generated starting its healing process. "Here we go!"

Elliot felt the fizz and again the stinging sensation.

"Are we done now?", he complained.

"You're such a kid! Just a sec, the oily thing and we're good."

Elliot clouded over. Olivia applied the ointment on his injury and all around.

"Are we good?", he whispered to her when she was done and leant back to look at her work.

"Yep!", Olivia smiled at him but when he didn't return the smile she understood he wasn't talking about her nursing him. "El… What is it?"

"We let ourselves get taken aback twice in this case.", he shook his head.

"And twice we managed to work it out. What are you saying?", there was tension in Olivia's voice.

"Maybe, if we weren't so close…"

"What, Elliot. What would have changed?"

"We'd be more focused, on the job, on the people around us, on the signals, noticing that something isn't right. Maybe we could have prevented… if we could only see beyond…"

"Oh Elliot, don't even try to go there. I'm not going there again." Olivia took a few steps away from him.

"I don't want to go there either. I don't want to live Oregon all over again."

"I don't want to live the post Gitano all over again.", she turned around crossing her arms.

"I don't wanna lose you.", his voice was now a feeble murmur.

Olivia stood still looking at her partner, he seemed so fragile. She bit her lower lip nodding to herself; she had the same feeling, only the thought of losing him scared her to death. She walked towards him and sat on his left side, she bend over resting her elbows on her knees intertwining her fingers.

"El, we're partners, we'd give each other a kidney…"

Elliot scoffed and smile hearing that comment.

"Not even the worst criminal could tear us apart… Not again."

Olivia got up from the couch and went in the bathroom leaving Elliot to meditate on their words.

**! Thank you for reading ! XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…What did I say last chapter? ****They better not mess up with season 13…'nuff said.**

At 9.30 am Elliot and Olivia arrived at the Police Headquarter. Life for men is easier: put on a suit, make a nice knot to the tie and you're done. Olivia was regretting being a woman in that precise moment. She had sifted out her wardrobe looking for her rare public appearances outfits and came up with two; she decided for the one that looked more comfortable, a dark grey suit and red blouse.

At the front desk, they were told the conference was on the sixth floor. When they got there, they just followed a guy who had pinned on his shirt a tag with the name of a minor press association and easily found the right room. The big rectangular room was being set up, a few technicians were still working on the lights and three were putting up a big curtain creating some sort of offstage area and the journalists were waiting in line for their turn to mount their own microphone on the podium.

Elliot and Olivia went for the door behind the podium connecting the press room to the next room where Cragen, Chief Muldrew and a couple of other Officers were waiting.

"Good morning!" Chief Muldrew raised his voice and smiled to greet them.

"Detective Benson… Detective Stabler." He shook their hands.

"Thank you for being here, I know you didn't get much sleep in the last 24 hours and that these were pretty rough, but New York needs too see what our Department's Finest are capable of." Elliot and Olivia just smiled back, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Oh don't worry, you won't have to do the talking or answer any question. Me and Captain Cragen will think about that." He reassured them noticing the stretch on their lips.

At 10.00, one of the officers put his head in from the door to tell them they were all set. The Chief and Cragen entered in the room followed by the two Detectives; the blue curtain formed a corridor behind the podium so that they would be out of the view until the very last moment when they walked up the three steps to the podium.

Chief Muldrew went at the microphones right in the middle of the platform while the other three stayed behind on his right. There were at least sixty chairs occupied plus the journalists standing in the back, some of them out of the door, stretching their arms holding a voice recorder.

Chief's speech was 15 minutes long, he would explain the details of the operation and how it was accomplished and by whom; he told the names of the criminals involved and the cooperation with the Mexican Policia.

At the end of his speech, he let the word to Cragen who talked about the technical part of the investigation and its approach to end making the name of Detective Stabler, Benson, Tutuola and Sergeant Munch.

When Cragen was done, the questions began, Elliot caught a movement behind the curtain on his right; he turned around and saw Kathy, standing there. He poked Olivia's elbow, she turned around and after she saw Kathy, she nodded at him. Elliot walked towards his wife.

"I got the message." She said keeping her voice low.

"I didn't want to wake you up that early."

"I know, I just wanted to see you."

"The kids alright?"

"Yeah, it's not about them. How did it go?"

"Fine, great…"

"That man, the Chief, said you risked your life."

"Naah, he just hyped up the story for the press. Nothing happened really."

"So what's that on your head?"

"What… This? Elliot pointed at his bruise "The kitchen in the safe house… I'm used to our furniture and I just hit a corner…chipped."

Kathy fell silent. Elliot knew she wouldn't buy that story. The loud chatting behind them started again after Cragen finished answering a question.

"Hey Kathy, hi!" Olivia stepped down the podium and reached for his partner.

"Hi Olivia... Elliot was telling me how he hit and scratched his head on that rock just an inch from the surface of the water in Mexico." Kathy turned to face Olivia.

Olivia's face was a mix of surprise and astonishment, and then she turned to look at Elliot.

"Come on, Elliot? You really thought she'd buy the "rock" story. I told you it wouldn't work; rocks? In Mexico! Where it's all white sand?" Olivia laughed hard.

"No, he just banged his big head in the kitchen two days ago trying not to burn the peas! That's his only war injury." Olivia kept laughing making fun of her partner.

Kathy nodded and smiled back.

"When are you coming home?" she asked.

"Soon, this afternoon. I'll write my report for Cragen and then I'll have the rest of the week off."

"Ok, I'll see you later then." She kissed him goodbye on the cheek, glanced at Olivia and then disappeared behind the curtain.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

An hour and a half later, they were back at the squadroom; Olivia vanished in the locker room and after a couple of minutes she was back wearing a grey hoodie, sweatpants and hair tied up in a bun. Elliot stared at her from the top of her head to her feet.

"What?" she asked noticing him fixing her.

"Uh? Nada." He shrugged holding his pen like a toothpick.

They went up the stairs to sit at the empty table to complete their reports because it was a lot quieter than in the room full of officers and detectives where their desks were. Olivia started filling the files on the case. Elliot propped himself up on his elbows and pushed to get closer and started writing too.

After a while, when the only noise was the one of the pens' tips scratching on the sheets…

"Thank you." Elliot said out of the blue.

Olivia raised her head from the form and locked eyes with him.

"This morning, with Kathy, you saved and covered my ass." He continued.

"The truth is, I didn't want you snoring next room for another night." Olivia answered all serious, and then she went back writing.

Elliot kept staring at her, frowning.

"How could you listen to what we were saying? There was a hell of chatter in there."

Olivia talked this time keeping her head down "I'm a Detective Elliot Stabler, and… I'm your partner."

Elliot nodded to himself like it was big deal bringing his lower lip on the upper one.

A few more minutes were spent in silence then Elliot inhaled air like he wanted to talk tapping with the pen on his mouth.

"So?" Olivia asked when she didn't hear his voice.

"What if I wanted to spend another night next room?"

THE END

**Finale open to your imagination****. Don't be too naughty people XD :D**

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the whole thing.**

**Thank you and Grazie. :D**


End file.
